


Viva la France

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Deutsch | German, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Kampf für die Freiheit Franksreich finden die größten Kämpfe nicht an der Barrikade statt, sondern hinter ihr in den Herzen der Kinder der Revolution. (Geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf LJ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les Mis, Marius/Enjolras, AU: Enjolras ist der einzige, der überlebt (1 Million Bonuspunkte, wenn ihr Parallelen zu Tonys berüchtigtem "It wasn't worth it" aus Civil War zieht)

Still saß Enjolras an dem Tisch, wo er einst mit seinen Kameraden den Sieg gegen den König und somit den Sieg für Frankreich geplant hatte.  
  
Es war der Tisch, wo Enjolras nicht nur den Geist der Revolution gefunden hatte, sondern auch Marius, der mit ihm kämpfte und ihm doch gezeigt hatte, dass es mehr als die Revolution gab.  
  
Es war der Tisch voller leerer Stühle, der ihm klar machte, dass vielleicht selbst eine gelungene Revolution nicht all die verloren gegangenen Leben wert gemacht hätte.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mis, Eponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier, Kinder der Barrikade

Eponine war die Erste. Sie starb für die Revolution und dem Verlangen gesehen zu werden.

Gavroche folgte ihr als zweiter. Er starb mit einem Lied auf den Lippen für die Barrikade und die Familie, die er in dieser gefunden hatte.

Und der Rest?

Der Rest dieser halben Männer, dieser _Kinder_ , folgte den Thenardier-Geschwister wie dem Rattenfänger von Hameln in den Tod mit dem Versprechen einer besseren Welt hinter dieser Barrikade und nach diesem Kampf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mis, Marius/Enjolras, AU: Enjolras ist der einzige, der überlebt (1 Million Bonuspunkte, wenn ihr Parallelen zu Tonys berüchtigtem "It wasn't worth it" aus Civil War zieht)

Lang lebe der König.   
  
Lang lebe Frankreich.   
  
Lang lebt nur noch... Enjolras.


	4. Drabbel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Misérables, Les Amis de l'ABC, Die Young

Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie sterben könnten. 

Ihr möglicher Tod im Tausch gegen den gewissen Sieg gegen den König und für die Freiheit von Frankreich erschien wie ein guter Tausch.

Doch als es soweit war und der Tod ihnen gegenüber stand, unnachgiebig und gefühllos, dachten sie alle nur... _wir sind zu jung._


	5. Drabbel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Misérables, Eponine & Cosette, Kleider

Eponine sah die wunderschönen Kleider, die Cosette trug, und die sie hervorhoben aus dem Schutz und Dreck der Pariser Straßen, sodass Marius Blick unweigerlich auf sie fiel.  
  
Cosette sah Eponines schmutziges Kleid, braun und dreckig wie die Umgebung, doch so passend zu den Kleidern, die Marius und seine Freunde trugen.  
  
Marius sah Eponine in ihren schmutzigen Kleidern, die sich ein Kleid würdig für eine Prinzessin wünschte, während Cosette sich den Schmutz und die Fetzen der Straßenbevölkerung wünschte um an seiner Seite zu sein, doch keiner von ihnen ahnte wie viel Glück sie überhaupt hatten, weil sie Kleider tragen _durften_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe all diesen Crossdressing!Fics im Teen Wolf-Fandom die Schuld.


	6. Drabbel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Misérables, Enjolras/Eponine, "Er will uns beide nicht."

Sie küsste ihn, weil er _sie_ nicht wollte.

  
Er küsste sie, weil er _ihn_ nicht wollte.

 

Sie küssten sich, weil niemand sonst _sie_ wollte.


End file.
